[unreadable] [unreadable] Shwachman-Diamond syndrome (SDS) is an autosomal recessive genetic disorder involving multiple organ systems. Characteristic clinical features include exocrine pancreatic insufficiency, bone marrow failure, and leukemia predisposition. Additional organ systems, such as skeletal, hepatic, cardiac, immunologic, and dental systems, may also be affected. The International Congress on Shwachman-Diamond Syndrome has been held biannually since 2001 to promote the exchange of scientific and medical information between clinical and basic science investigators and clinical leaders involved in patient care. Our major objective is to host the Fourth International Congress on Shwachman-Diamond syndrome in collaboration with the Children's Hospital of Boston from June 10-12, 2007. The 2007 meeting should be especially exciting given the recent identification of the SBDS gene and investigations into SBDS function. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of this conference are: [unreadable] 1. To provide a unique forum for discourse between researchers and clinicians with expertise in Shwachman-Diamond syndrome from different clinical subspecialties and scientific disciplines. [unreadable] 2. To provide a platform for the presentation and critical review of the newest research findings in this field. [unreadable] 3. To stimulate consideration of Shwachman-Diamond syndrome within the broader contexts of hematopoiesis, cancer predisposition, and organogenesis. [unreadable] 4. To encourage, foster, and facilitate collaborations between investigators with complementing skills from diverse, but relevant areas that relate to SDS. [unreadable] 5. To attract new young investigators to the field. [unreadable] 6. To teach clinicians and researchers about the clinical and molecular aspects of this disorder. [unreadable] 7. To collate and publish a summary of the latest clinical and research findings presented at the meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable] Eleven individual sessions are planned with a general panel discussion at the end of each session. The first three sessions on day one will focus on clinical work-up, management, and treatment. The next eight sessions on days two and three will focus on current scientific research. One session will be devoted exclusively to talks chosen from the submitted abstracts and late-breaking discoveries of major significance. Two workshops will be help to invite dialogue on clinical diagnostic criteria and on the development of patient registries. One evening poster session will also feature a mix of presentations from all disciplines. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]